No Interruptions
by toooldforthis8
Summary: Based off the sneak peek we got for episode 601, where there is no airship to interrupt Killian and Emma. Fluff and feels.


_Based off the sneak peek we got for episode 601, where there is no airship to interrupt Killian and Emma. This happens right where episode 523 ends and 601 starts. I altered the sneak peek dialog slightly. Decided to not make this smutty. It could be better, but really wanted to get this out there so I can read other folks versions. Thank you to ABC for that sneak peek by the way._

 _Disclaimer: Not mine. They are their creators and ABCs._

Killian lowered Emma to the ground. Emma ran her hands across Killian's chest. "You know, I'm sure that my parents can handle introducing Dr. Jekyll to StoryBrooke. What do you think of just heading to my place?"

"Your place?" Killian asked, not sure he knew what she was referring to.

Emma realized that Killian wasn't aware that she had moved into the house that he'd picked out. She smiled coyly. "Yeah, I've kind of moved into that house you picked out."

Killian smiled. "Did you, now? Even with the dark past, you decided to stay there?

Emma didn't want to explain that it was her last link to him when she thought he was gone forever. "Yeah, I did", was all she said.

Killian smiled. "Well, in that case, I would be honored to accompany you home then, Swan?"

"I was hoping that you would", she said as she slid her hand into his.

They reached Emma's house a short while later, Emma opened the gate and Killian followed her through. As Emma climbed the steps, Killian hesitated at the bottom. He was remembering a similar scenario, with Emma in a tight black dress, showing off her new place to him, flirting with him. That was back before he realized he also was a Dark One, back when all he wanted to do was get the darkness out of Emma.

Realizing that Killian was no longer right behind her, Emma stopped before opening the door. 'What's wrong? Aren't you coming in? ", she asked.

Killian shook the thoughts from his head. Emma was Light again and he had been given a second chance. He couldn't dwell on the past. "Nothing's wrong, Swan." He raised one eyebrow as he smirked. "Are you inviting me in? Perhaps for some coffee?", referencing how their first date had ended.

Emma unlocked the door, letting it swing open. She held out her hand. "Yes, I am, Captain. This is no longer our first date, so I am absolutely fine with pillaging and plundering at this point."

Killian couldn't help the smile that spread across his face and that all the blood in his head seemed to be moving south. He practically ran up the steps, grabbing hold of Emma's outstretched hand. As soon as they were both through the door, Emma turned and Killian pulled her flush to his chest, capturing her lips as he did so.

Zeus had said that he was sending Killian to where he belonged and he definitely belonged in Emma's arms. Despite the events of the past day or so, she smelled like vanilla and tasted divine. It truly did feel like heaven, kissing Emma, in what he hoped was their house.

Pressing his advantage, Killian maneuvered Emma back out of the doorway toward the couch he knew was to his right. His lips never leaving hers. He felt when her legs reached the edge of the furniture and he stopped kissing her long enough to lower her to sit on the armrest. They were both breathless.

"Wait, what about Henry?" Emma asked as she sat down, suddenly realizing that others might wonder where they were.

"He's with Regina. I saw them walking off together", he assured her.

"Okay." And she reached up to resume kissing him. He leaned forward into her, causing her to fall back to lie on the cushions of the couch, one leg draped over the couch back, one over the armrest.

Emma had pulled Killian with her as she fell, her hand clutched around the lapels of his ever present leather coat. After a moment, she pushed against his chest, causing him to pull back from his assault on her mouth. Another thought had run through her head, "What about my parents, we should call them, let them know where we are." She practically laughed at the absurdity of it as she said it. What would she tell them., "Yeah, Mom, Dad, Killian and I are at our place making out. Call you later."

Killian had very little blood flow to his brain at this point, but he knew that contacting the Charmings was the last thing they should be doing. Not with what he and, he was pretty sure, Emma had in mind. "Just lock the door, love. They will have no interest in walking in on this, believe me." And he dove back in to capture Emma's lips once again. She placed her hands against his cheek, enjoying the feel of him looming above her.

"What about the red leather jacket?" Emma asked against his lips as she moved to remove it.

"No, it's fine", he murmured.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I like the red leather jacket." Gods, why was she talking so much? Normally he loved talking with her, but right now, he wanted her to be doing something else with those pretty lips of hers.

Emma looked at him with a slightly wicked smile on her face as she registered his response and giggled as he moved back to kiss her. She really did feel like a teenager making out with her boyfriend while her parents were away. But mostly she was happy, happy to have Henry back and safe, happy she had a family, happy to have a home she felt comfortable in, happy to have Killian back with her, and happy to finally be doing what they were about to.

She was quiet after that. Killian kissed her mouth, their tongues tangling with each other, getting lost in the sensation. When he had to breath, he moved to placing kisses along her jaw and down her neck, leaving a mark near the back, under her ear. The sounds she made as he did that nearly left him undone. He felt like he'd been waiting at least a century for Emma to get to the point where she was willing to share herself with him in this way.

Emma's hands had made their way inside his jacket and were pulling at the hem of his shirt. She wanted to feel his skin, another way to ensure herself that he was real. As she wrapped her arms around his lower back and pulled him against her, Killian felt his fragile hold on his baser instincts slipping away.

"Tell me, Swan, you didn't happen to create a bedroom for yourself in this house, did you?", Killian said breathlessly. His forehead leaning against hers, noses brushing against each other as he caught his breath. He really didn't want their first time to be nearly fully dressed on a living room couch and he was practically rutting her into the cushions as it was.

Emma smiled at him and, with a thought, transported them to her bedroom. They were in the same positions as they had been on the couch, but were now tangled in the middle of her king-size bed.

Killian smiled, "I do love your magic, Swan." Emma giggled again and they resumed their exploration of each other's bodies and mouths.

Later, when they had come together in the most intimate way possible, Emma was curled up against Killian. One leg draped across his. His hand drawing designs on her back and arm. Neither could keep the smile off their face. Emma, ran her hand across Killian's chest, starting to trace the path of hair that ran from his chest to his waist. As she reached his sternum, she felt a ridge of raised flesh, a scar made by Excalibur where she'd run him through.

"You still have a scar? I thought I healed everything", Emma said as she ran her fingers over the scar below his chest. She looked at his neck and saw a faint scar there as well.

"Some scars can't be completely erased, love. Even by magic."

"I'm sorry ", Emma said as she caressed his cheek.

Killian looked in Emma's eyes and said matter of factly, "There is nothing to be sorry about, Swan. You did what had to be done."

"Maybe, but if I hadn't made you a Dark One to start with, I wouldn't have had to. If I'd listened to what you wanted in the beginning, all of that could have been avoided."

"It's water under the bridge, Emma. We can play 'What If' scenarios all night. I'd rather focus on the here and now and the second chance we've been given. What happened, happened. We can't change that and we wouldn't be here now if it hadn't." He shifted to his side, lifting her chin with his hook, to look her in the eyes. "You once told me that I had to forgive myself. Well, love, you have to forgive yourself as well. I already have."

Emma nodded, but Killian could tell that she was still troubled about it. "Emma, you can't dwell on the past. Take it from someone who has a long past that I _could_ dwell on. I look at this scar as a reminder of how far I can fall if I let myself. But I'm not going to let myself go down that path again. If I've learned one thing from this whole experience is that we have to take the opportunities we have before us and don't let the past prevent us from moving forward and living how we want to now. We've got a future now, Emma", he said sincerely. "And I intend on taking full advantage of it". He smirked, leaning in and gently kissing her lips.

Emma relaxed with the feel of his lips on hers. He was right. She couldn't dwell on the past. He was here with her now and it was wonderful. She had made a decision to forgive his past. She needed to do the same with herself. "Oh yeah," she smiled against his lips. "And how are you going to do that?"

"Oh Swan, I'd rather show you."


End file.
